Embodiments of the present disclosed technology relate to a driving device and a driving method for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
A phenomenon of motion blur, which is known as “image trailing” or “after image”, will occur when a general thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) displays a fast moving image. Generally, it refers to a phenomenon in which the edge of the profile of the image blurs in the image transition process. There are two reasons for the occurrence of the phenomenon of the motion image blur, one is the excessive long response time of the liquid crystal (LC), and the other is continuous driving of the thin film transistor (TFT).
Currently, the frequency doubling technology is mostly used to raise the frame frequency from 60 Hz to 120 Hz, in which black frames or motion compensation frames are interpolated between the original frames to prevent the occurrence of the motion blur phenomenon when the liquid crystal display displays a fast moving image. In the frequency doubling technology, it requires a memory with a relatively large storage capacity, and thus of a relatively high cost. Therefore, how to improve the motion blur phenomenon occurring when the TFT-LCD displays a fast moving image with a low cost is an urgent problem to be solved.